Turns of Events
by ChinaWhite
Summary: Hermione had changed a lot throught the years, although she did her best to hide it. Her secrets will soon be known.
1. The Secrets Will be Known

Hermione had been keeping a dark secret ever since the summer of her second year at Hogwarts. With all the stress she had to cope with inside and out of school, she had found a 'muggle remedy' to help her relax. Yes, Hermione Granger has been doing drugs.

It started with pot, but she soon realized that it only made it worst, she became paranoid after a year. She then started to take speed, a stimulate that helped her both in school -to get good grades, if taken in a reasonable amount- and it helped her go trough the day. She knew it was wrong, but she had gone too far to stop now... Little-miss-perfect wasn't so perfect after all...

She met a boy in the summer after her second year; it was him who introduced her to drugs. He was a typical American. They had met in a coffee shop near her home.

His name was Voldo, a curious name for a curious person. Some might say he was a freak, but Hermione found him rather interesting.

Over the years, they had become rather close, like brother and sister. They talked about everything; life, spiritual and social psychology, God, religion. She even told him she was a witch.

Her sixth year had now come to an end, she had the whole summer to herself since Harry was spending time with the Weasleys and her parents had insisted that she spend the summer with them. On a warm day, she decided to pay Voldo a visit, telling her parents she was going to the library. She walked in a deserted alley, which led to the boy's apartment. He lived in what we might call a 'bad neighborhood' but it was still part in the richest part of town.

She was about to knock on his door but it burst open and she came face to face with a boy she had not saw in quite a while. He was wearing his usual ripped jacket of Tool -his favorite band of all time- and some ripped jeans. Most would say his style was Gothic, mixed with some punk.

"There's my favorite witch!" screamed Voldo.

Hermione gasped and panicking, she looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Luckily, no one seemed to take notice. She then turned back at the guy, seeing he was smirking.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" she whispered. "I told you not to go around telling people that I'm a witch!"

"Ah, but you see my love, no one listens. Even if they did, it would be all rubbish to them anyway. They would only think we're high on something good," he laughed.

'God he's sexy with his long dark hair!' she thought, as she got lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"I must say that you are right," she said, coming to her senses. "But don't be so easy! I should be absolutely furious right now, consider yourself lucky for being hot."

"This is what I like to hear. It's like music to my ears!" he smirked. "Now... shall we go smoke a pipe then? It's been almost a year since I smoked with my much missed muse."

He held out his hand for her to take, she accepted it, beaming.

Once inside, Hermione looked around dumbly, as if she had never been there before. It was dark, medieval style, almost reminding her of Hogwarts. She noticed that he had pictures of them everywhere.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are in love with me," she teased.

He looked at her blankly, stayed silent for a few seconds before saying: "I don't mean to break you heart m'lady, but I do have a special someone in my life at the moment."

Hermione jumped on Voldo, who was sitting on his a black leather sofa.

"You evil little prat! How could you keep this out of your letters?" she demanded, play fighting with him. "Who is she? Do I know her? Where did you meet her? I want to see her and-"

Voldo was now on top of Hermione, her arms pined to the couch, his voice rasping.

He smiled down at her and said: "Her name is Melinda and she's 16. No you never met her. We bumped into each other about 3 months ago in the same coffee shop that you and I had met."

"That was our meeting! My fairy tale!" she frowned, but laughed all the same. "So she's an American is she? What's she doing all the way over here?"

They were now sitting on each of their side, their legs crossed together.

"She's doing some kind of Internationnal Exchange Student program." explained Voldo. "You see, we've known each other since we were born. My mother and her father were best of friends. We were inseparable. We went out together most of our lives, but we've lost contact when I moved here."

"Then why not tell me about her?"

"I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to hurt you," he said simply. "I thought you had feelings for me and all... But I want you to know that our friendship is the most important thing for me."

Hermione laughed. "Me? Have feelings for you?" Voldo raised an eyebrow. "OK, maybe I do, but not that kind! You're the brother I never had, that's all. Yeah, first, I was madly in love with you but it all changed in time. I'm happy for you really; I just hope it won't change our relationship"

"I won't, I promise..." he paused and said, "Look, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I too loved you... well... I still do... But it'll never happen will it?"

Hermione looked at him and disbelief then shook her head slightly. "Like you said, our friendship is the most important thing. But what about what's her name? Don't you love her?"

"Love is a big word Hermione," he said simply.

"You say it to me all the time!"

"To you I mean it. Look, the thing is Melinda isn't the girl I used to know. She used to be fearless, outgoing... She wasn't like anyone I've ever met. But now, she so uptight, she has become a person who does every thing right!"

Hermione blushed. 'What would he think of me if he saw me at school? Little-Miss-Perfect...' she thought. She didn't know what to say, he had just told her he loved her after all the years she had known him. She too had feelings for him, but she was seeing someone herself... She did not dare tell him, she knew Voldo wouldn't approve of him.

"Look, the reason I never told you is because I knew it wouldn't work between us," he said, since Hermione said nothing at all. "It wouldn't work because we only see each other in the summer and sometimes in the holidays. That's not nearly enough to keep a relationship going."

"Yeah... But it's my last year." She said, absent-mindedly.

They were left in an uncomfortable silence. Voldo decided to take out his pipe and offered weed to Hermione who accepted gladly.

An hour later, they were having a passionate conversation, both laughing there asses off.

"Eve! Mother of sin!" screamed Hermione.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Eve does not exist!"

"Of course not or she would be more then 2000 years old! Ha Ha Ha."

"Smart arse," he muttered. "Shit, what time is it?"

"Almost 10 why?" she asked puzzled.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! She's going to be here any minute!" he mumbled, hiding his pipe and every thing that has to do with drugs. "She is going to kill me!"

"Who's going to kill you?"

"Melinda!" he said. "Look, what we talked about earlier, it would be best not to mention it. I'm sorry I told you that I loved you even though I knew it would cause a problem but-"

"It hasn't caused a problem, yet."

They hugged for several seconds, until someone came in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Melinda!" gasped Voldo. "It's nothing to worry about; she's the girl I've told you about."

"That famous witch of yours?" she asked.

Hermione cast a reproachful look to Voldo, who returned an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Melinda, sweetie, it's nothing I tell you. She's just the sister I never had."

"Been fucking your sister have you?" she hissed. "And still stoned as I can plainly see! I told you I wanted you to stop using all those drugs. It's not good for you! You should know better, according to what happened when you-"

"We don't need to get into this right now."

Hermione felt misplaced. Voldo wasn't lying when he said she was an uptight girl, while he failed to mention she was a bitch also. She wasn't even all that pretty... Hermione never thought he would go out with someone like her. She was not like him at all... Her style was like Hermione's in Hogwarts.

When she came back to her senses, she realized they were still fighting over God knows what, until Melinda finally calmed down.

Giving Hermione one last 'he's mine' look, she said, "Hey, we weren't introduced properly. My name is Melinda, Melinda Vane."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said as nicely as she could, "Are you by any chance related to Romilda Vane?"

"I doubt it, I'm not from here you know," she snapped. "How do you pronounce your name anyways? Harmony?"

"Her-my-o-nee" said Voldo.

"Right... And how old are you?"

"17" he answered for her once again.

"Matthew! I think she can answer by her own. She can talk can she? Stop being so protective of her. You're always acting like this when you talk about her!" said Melinda, "Are you in love with her or something?"

"Matthew?" Hermione laughed, trying to get him out of a sticky spot. "That's your real name? You got to be kidding me... Matthew... That's so... Normal..."

"That's right his name is Matthew, have a problem with that?"

"I don't... It's just, I've known him as Voldo for 4 years. I thought it was so original. It went so well with him, his style and everything. It's funny because how could a name like Matthew define him? It's so... Blah."

"I've been known as Voldo my whole life, but Melinda here doesn't like that name so she calls me Matthew to piss me off, or simply because she wants to. She knows I hate that name but it doesn't stop her from calling me by that name. I just wish someday she'll realize that."

"Yeah, but do you know what, honey, I hate the name Voldo. Why would I call you that when your real name is more... real...more well, Normal..."

"I'm not normal, so why would I want a normal name?" he asked.

"Anyways," said Melinda, "I hear your parents are uptight. Aren't they worried when you go out this late with a guy like 'Voldo'?"

"Actually, they don't know I exist." said Voldo.

"Yeah, but I'm a legal adult now," Hermione added quickly. "Well, in the wizarding world anyways. So there's not much that they could do to stop me."

"Holy shit, Hermione! You are!" exclaimed Voldo. "You'll be able to show me those magic tricks!"

"Oh, I would just love to see that." Melinda smirked.

"That can be a problem... Can't perform magic in front of muggles."

"Muggles?" asked Melinda.

"Non-magical people." she explained and turn to Voldo, a rage a fury came to her eyes. "I thought we weren't supposed to keep any secrets from each other?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I had a chat with Minister Weasley - our new Minister of Magic. We had a little talk about you," said Hermione. She saw that Voldo was slightly uncomfortable.

"I forgot to tell you, there's so much that's been going on. I meant to tell you tonight but then I was just so happy to see you that I forgot all about it."

"And what did you guys talk about?"

"Don't play dumb, you know perfectly well we talked about you being banned. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been mad at you or anything! Now I am because you lied to me for 4 years! I told you I was a witch! Why couldn't you do the same? I thought you trusted me, but I guess I was wrong." said Hermione furiously.

Voldo said nothing, he only looked at his feet.

"I'm your God damn sister!" she said, on the verge of tears. "You're the one who said we shouldn't keep secrets from one another. You kept two from me and I kept none. Oh sorry, I kept one of me own but for good reasons!"

Again, he said nothing.

"D'you know what, I don't need this right now." she said after a few seconds of silence and left for the door.

"Herms wait!" Voldo shouted, running after her. "Herm stop! Let's talk about this."

"About what? Of how you lied to me? Or talk about how you don't trust me. Or maybe you're wanting to tell me why the fuck you got banned from the wizarding world."

"I'm ashamed of my past happy? I was afraid of you finding out because I didn't want you to think I'm a complete screwup!"

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"Ever since I was a kid, I read everything that had to do with magic, something out of this world. I always knew I was different. When I was 11, I received a letter, informing me I was accepted at a school named Wisdom. I had no idea what it was. I thought it was all a big joke, but my mother, she was a witch. She died when I was only a baby. My grandmother, she told me everything I needed to know about my mother. She didn't dare tell me my mother was a witch before I received my own letter." he explained. "I was happy when I received it, for the first time in my life, I was happy. I went straight to buy my books with my granny, anxious to learn more. Then I got fascinated by the dark arts, something that I always found interesting. I started doing the wrong sort of magic. Once, I got into a fight with a boy in my school. I used an unforgivable curse. I was ashamed."

Hermione shook her head; she couldn't believe what he had just said. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I needed to know what it felt like."

"Was it worth it?" she asked, but continued without waiting for an answer. "You know what? You should be in Azkaban! You don't deserve to be free."

Voldo looked down at his feet and said; "I know... I told him - our Minister of Magic - that I didn't know what it was. I said I came across it in books, not really knowing what it did. But now he's really ill because of me. I also plead and plead not to make me go to prison, that I was only a child. Nasty creatures guide them... Then he gave me a choice, either to go in prison, pay for what I did, or to leave the wizarding world forever. It was hard, but I chose to leave." said Voldo, close to tears. "I regret it with all my heart; you have to believe me, Hermione. They said they didn't need a dark wizard in the States. I didn't know what they meant before you told me about Voldemort... I'm sorry my love, I was just so ashamed, I couldn't tell you."

"D'you know what you just made me realize? You don't love me. I'm just everything you ever wanted to be. You just want to learn magic again!" said Hermione, looked taking aback. "I'm right, aren't I? I have to go."

Voldo grabbed her arm tightly, not letting her go. "You're hurting me!" squealed Hermione.

"Not as much as you've hurt me." he whispered, losing his grip a little bit. "How can you say something like that? How can you even say that I don't really love you? What, do you want me to prove that I truly love you? Ok, never use magic in front of me. Never."

"You're full of shit."

"What happened to the most polite girl I used to know?"

"She met you." said Hermione.

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what it means! Oh, and for the record, we will never be together. Do you know why? It's because I have a boyfriend. Yeah that's right, a boyfriend. We've been going out for 2 years. That's my big secret. Now, we have both have come out and there's nothing else to say. Goodbye."

With that, she left his apartment and walked into a deserted alley so she could disapparate home.

"Mom! I'm home," she yelled.

No one answered however. Hermione noticed that there was a bunch of people talking and screaming outside her home, police cars everywhere.

She walked outside to ask what was going on, but she saw that they were all pointing in the sky. To her horror, The Dark Mark was hanging over her house. She ran back inside, looking everywhere for her parents. She found them lying on the ground in her bedroom, not moving a muscle.

The room became darker, she couldn't move more then a few feet in front of her. She let out a scream and cried harder then she ever did before.

A few seconds later, two police officers ran inside. She saw them rushing after her, it was the only thing she remembered before fainting.


	2. Death Eater at Hogwarts

Death Eater at Hogwarts

"Hermione?" said a distant voice.

"Mmm . . . "

"Hermione dear, wake up"

She opened her eyes slightly and asked, "Where am I?"

"At Hogwarts my dear," said Madame Pomfrey. "You've been out for a couple of hours. You need to stay here tonight. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," she answered truthfully.

"That's normal dear. Drink this before going back to sleep."

"W-what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asked the healer.

"Mum . . . Dad . . . "she mumbled, thinking hard. "Dead . . . "

"I'm truly sorry my dear. It's a horrible thing," she said, giving her a cup with some medicine. "Take

this dear, and you need to rest. I'll wake you up every hour to make sure you take it. Tomorrow I presume you'll be able to get out of bed. If not, you will stay here until you feel better."

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling weak. She sat down slowly, and drank some water that Madame. Pomfrey left her on the night stand.

"Hello my love."

Hermione jumped six feat in the air. She had not noticed someone was sitting beside her.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard what happened. And I wanted to make sure you were all right," he smiled and bent down to kiss her. "I am truly sorry, if I could have put an end to it, I promise you that I would. It was out of my reach. There is nothing I could have done."

"I know Draco," she said simply. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Well, it is easy, really. All you need to know is how to open doors and if you know how to walk, it is always helpful."

"You're so full of shit, Malfoy," hissed Hermione. "You know what I mean."

"I had a long talk with the Head Mistress. I told her everything she needed to know about us. I did not press into the details however. It took me at least three hours to convince her. It was long and painful, but it was worth it. And now, I find myself wandless just for you. Oh, and I have that little excuse for a creature following me everywhere." He pointed down at an elf who looked terrified to be with him.

"Dobby!" gasped Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"He thinks I would hit him if he talked, even though I told him I would not do such a thing, especially in front of you."

"Dobby, don't worry about mean old Malfoy here. He knows you're a friend of mine."

"Yeah, like that ever stopped me," he muttered under his breath.

"That you miss!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby was afraid of his old mean master, but miss's saved the

day!"

"I'm glad I could save the day," she smiled then turned to Malfoy and said: "Follow me, I have an idea!"

Hermione brought him to the Head Mistress' office. He came to a halt as soon as he realized where she was bringing him.

"Are you completely insane? Oh I forgot that you are a Mudblood," he said.

Hermione ignored his last comment and said, "Don't get mad at me for wanting to spend more time

with my boyfriend."

"How much time are we talking about here?"

"A month, maybe more, you never know... Now what I need you to do is to shut up. Nod if you must, but don't say a word or you'll blow it."

"She'll never let me stay here all that time and you know it. I'm a Death Eater, Granger, a Death Eater!."

"Could you please stop reminding me? I hate thinking about that!" she snapped. "Anyway, it's worth a try. Can't hurt can it?"

"Easy for you to say."

She knocked on the door, deciding she was not continuing this worthless conversation. A vague

"Come in" emerged from the room.

"Miss Granger, shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" asked McGonagall.

Hermione looked around the room, noticing Dumbledore's portrait was hung among all the previous

Head Master's and Head Mistresses of Hogwarts.

"Professor, I've been wondering if Draco could spend the summer here with me."

"Here? At Hogwarts? I'm sorry Miss. Granger, but I am no fool. Never in my life would I trust a Death Eater. Even a wandless Death Eater. I think I was generous enough to let him stay an hour."

"Professor, I know exactly why you don't want to let him stay. But I must ask you something before we leave. Do you know how I felt when I found out? For three years we have been dating, for three years he has been lying to me, telling me he wouldn't go through with it. But he did! I was both furious and heartbroken when I found out. I decided I should leave him. It was the obvious choice," said Hermione, glancing now and then at Dumbledore's portrait. "A month went by, and then I started receiving letters, flowers, chocolate. I thought it was Voldermort's plan to get him close to me. I let him send me all these things for nearly five months. Then I gave him the opportunity to come and see me, so we could talk. I then realized he truly cared for me. He explained to me that it was either going through it or die-"

"Miss Granger, you know perfectly well-"

"I know Dumbledore offered him safety!" she pressed on. "Living in hiding isn't something he wanted to do. And I don't blame him, seeing how Snuffles was. Anyway, as I was saying, it was either that or death or going into hiding while trying not to get killed. Draco had his mother's safety at heart, so he chose to be brand by the Dark Mark. It's only then I realized he did the exact thing that I would have done, in the exact position and I couldn't be mad at him for that. Why do you think he didn't kill Dumbledore? He is no murder, Professor.

"All I'm asking you is to let him stay for a month, a week if you want. My parents just died; can you give me at least a week? I need him here, with me."

"Well said, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore's portrait.

The new headmistress, however, was not at her ease with this situation.

"Miss Granger, let's supposed he was to stay, would you keep an eye on him? Could you promise not to let him out of your sight?"

"I promise!"

"Very well, he may stay. I will have Dobby following you every day. He will be reporting to me any suspicious behaviour. At night, however, I will send another house elf." Said Professor McGonagall "You will have to give me your wand Miss Granger." she added and turned to Malfoy with a disgusted look. "I'm warning you Malfoy, do not be foolish or else I will personally send you to Azkaban. Count yourself lucky that I trust Ms. Granger with my life. Naturally, I will have to search you Malfoy, anything suspicious, I will keep from you."

Malfoy turned out his pockets without a word, looking briefly at Hermione, mumbling things under his breath.

"What is this?" asked Minerva as she took a small bottle that was written: Advil for Migraines.

"Muggle remedies for migraines," he said simply.

She opened the bottle and showed it to Hermione. "Would you be so kind? I have no idea what Advil is, or what they are supposed to look like."

Hermione took a pill out. However, it was no Advil. She merely smiled and said, "It's Advil all right."

"Is there anyway he could have poison them?" asked the Head Mistress.

"No, it's impossible."

"Very well, out, both of you. Oh Miss Granger, Malfoy here can't be in the presence of any teacher.

No one for that matter, except you and the house elf. The password is: Fire Whisky. Good day to you."

As they reached the Fat Lady, they both said the password and walked inside.

Malfoy sank into the nearest armchair, in front of the fireplace and Hermione sat on him, kissing him furiously.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione asked, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing you need to know my love," he smirked. "Just been missing you."

He went to kiss her again but she moved away, walking to the fire place, she brushed a couple of tears away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Draco . . . Do you love me?" she asked, breathless.

"Of course I do."

"Don't lie. I won't get mad."

Draco got up and took Hermione in his arms and whispered: "I am not lying. I love you with all my

heart and you better know it by now. I would do anything for you, ANYthing."

"Enough to come fight on our side?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Sure, if you want me dead that is."

"Draco! You know you can get all the safety you would need! Not necessarily go in hiding! We could be together for good. We could grow old and have kids. Don't you want that?"

"Do you know why I love you Hermione? It's because you are so pure of heart. You saw the good side of me when no body else could. You never gave up hope on me." he said. "Well, that and your absolutely beautiful . . . I'm joking! You are the brightest witch of our age, you know . . . I thought I hated you for that, but I admired you. All I'm saying is that you are the better side of me. I am not good my love, I am evil and that is why you love me. I think we should keep our relationship this way. We both knew from the start we would not be together for the rest of our lives. It is simply impossible."

Hermione said nothing. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking that maybe she didn't love him after all. The only thing that she could see was Voldo's face, but why? She did not know. She cared deeply for Draco, but she felt something for Voldo that she never felt before.

"Why did you ask me if I loved you?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. What was she supposed to say?

"No reason," she said.

"There is someone else, isn't there?" he asked, trying to look calm.

She could see he was agitated, he was never good to hide his emotions. Not in front of her anyways, witch was a good thing, but it could also be a bad thing.

"No, there isn't, well I think . . . " she said. "I love you Draco don't get me wrong. But I've met a

boy four years ago. We became rather close, like brother and sister. And only yesterday, he told me he loved me more then that. But he made me realize that he only liked me because I'm every thing his not."

"Voldo?"

Hermione looked at him, wide-eyed. "What?" she gasped.

"His name is Voldo isn't it? I heard you dreaming about him in the hospital wing."

"Yeah, it's him," she said, looking at her knees in shame.

"Do you love him?"

"He's the brother I never had. I love him yes, but as a brother. You are the one that I love, Draco; no one else will be able to take your place. But you and I both know it won't last much longer. The battle could be days away, and we will be fighting against each other."

Both said nothing, and there was nothing to be said. They sat in the same armchair, and both lost in their thoughts.

A few hours later, Hermione asked in a silent sob, "Who did it?" Tears slide down her cheeks.

"Greyback and Snape."

"But. Why?"

"They meant to kill you, but luckily you weren't home. They want to make Harry as weak as they can make him." He added at a glace at her face, "No not physically, but mentally."

The rest of the night was spent in silence, until both of them fell asleep, the fire still burning passionately.

The next morning, Dobby arrived with a plate of food, looking happy to be able to serve them.

"Good morning Miss!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby cooked your breakfast and Dobby brought it up for you!"

"Thanks Dobby!" said Hermione cheerfully. "You didn't have to you know."

"Dobby was more than happy to do it. No trouble at all Miss! I promises."

Hermione smiled down at him and turned to Draco and said, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"You could say that," he muttered. "However, I was stuck under you and couldn't move a muscle. I was dying under your fat arse."

"Good for you."

He laughed and gave her a good morning kiss.

"So, what do you want to do after we eat?" asked Hermione.

"Do you know what I snuck in?" he smirked, looking proud of himself.

"In that bottle of Advil of yours?"

"Why yes, but do you know what else?"

"Weed?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. But a friend of mine told me where I could find some Ecstasy."

"Really?" she asked, impressed. "I never tried it!"

"Not even with Voldo?" he looked at her to see if she would make a reaction.

"Ha."

Draco knew that now it would be best to sit back and eat in silence. He knew Hermione was going through rough times, witch surprisingly, didn't show all that much. She was pretty calm, she hardly ever cried. She was mostly silent however, always out of this world.

"Let's go swim," suggested Hermione, after taking a last bit.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get some cramps?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, he always treated her as if she was only 5 years old. It was getting annoying to tell you the truth. He was mainly trying to help her in anyway he could, although it did not suite him at all. Malfoys are supposed to receive help, not give it.

"I think if we take a pill, it would be twice as fun," she said brightly, crushing a pill with a spoon, ready to be sniffed.

"Agr! I'll never get used to it. It hurts so much!" she said as Draco took his turn. "Ah! And the taste!

It's just so nasty!"

"Quit complaining, Granger and enjoy the ride," snapped the boy.

That she did. She usually, however, only took one/forth of the pill when she goes to class, but when it was simply for her own pleaser, she took half a pill or a whole one.

They then went swimming all after noon, having a blast.

"Malfoy, yuh son of a-" snapped Hagrid, coming out of the forest. "Wha' yer doin' ter Hermione?"

"Hagrid! I've been meaning to tell you for ages! But I was afraid you would tell Harry and Ronald so I kept my mouth shut," said Hermione, talking really fast. "Draco and I have been dating for two years . . . Professor McGonagall let him stay all summer since I needed him with me . . . Because. Well . . . you know . . . my parents . . . death and everything."

"Wha's Minerva playin' at, lettin' a Death Eater stay a Hogwarts?" asked the giant, then realizing what he had just heard. "Your mum n' dad are dead?"

"Yes, two days ago . . . Didn't you know?"

"No! I haven' seen no one since . . . "he looked at Malfoy, ready to kill him."Since wha' happened at the end o' the year. Been visiting' - you know . . . I'm sorry Hermione, for yeh mum n' dad. Great people they were. Yea' re'lly great people."

"Thanks . . . I'm sorry, but I have to go. Malfoy can't hang around teachers."

"And tha's'a good thin'! Shouldn' be here at all!" he muttered. "Was nice seein' yeh Hermione, be careful? If he gives you any trouble, come tell me n' I'll take care o' him."

Hermione laughed slightly. She didn't realize how much trouble she was causing, having him here with her. But she needed him.

They went back to the Gryffindor common room, closely followed by Winky, to find Dobby waiting for them.

"Miss! Dobby's got loads of letters for you!"

"Thanks Dobby," she said, taking the letters out of his hand.

The first one was from none other than Ronald Weasley.

Dear Hermione,

I am truly sorry for you're lost. I wish I could be there with you. You must

be feeling so lonely. Mum said you were better off alone, but could you

please write to her and tell her that's not true. I really want to see you.

Ron

"Not good with words is he?" asked Draco who was reading over her shoulder. He only

received a shrug from Hermione as she open the next letter.

Dear Hermione,

How are you felling? I hope you are coping well with all this.

I am truly sorry you had to go trough such a thing. But don't

forget that I will always be here for you if you need to talk to

someone, or hex someone.

Take care, Hermione.

Harry Potter

The other letters from were Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and they were similar one another. Well, there's not much you can write in a letter when such a thing happened. She imagined someone would have written something like: PS Voldemort is attacking in 5 days, we need to get ready.

Hermione's heart stopped when she saw the hand writing of Voldo.

Dear Hermione,

I was happy when this snowy owl came to my home. I supposed she wanted to make sure I would send you something. How could I not?

I'm sorry for your parents. Sadly, there's no words of re-comfort I could give you in such horrible times. I know exactly how you must be feeling, make no mistake of that. I must tell you something however; drugs do not cure your pain. You will see later that it will only make it worst. I know I am the one who made you start, but you should stop now that you can. Do not end up like me. You have a big future in front of you. I don't want to see you mess it up. I know it's all rainbows right now, but it will cause you more problems than you can imagine. You see, I didn't tell you the whole truth, when I did the unforgivable curse, I had done some coke. From that day on, I never touched the stuff... Until our fight, I do not blame you my love, it was a foolish thing to do. Melinda left me because of it and I do not blame her either. I thought the best thing was to go to rehab, although I do not have the time. I will do my best to quit on my own. I hope you won't stay mad at me forever. I'm sorry for everything, but I understand if you do not wish to speak to me again .Although I have to ask you to write me. Do not let me into shadow.

Take care Hermione Granger

I send you all my love and support

Voldo xxx


End file.
